Time Capsule
by Natacchi
Summary: Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak tim tujuh menanam sebuah kapsul waktu sederhana, dan Uzumaki Naruto ingin mengetahui isi kotak misterius yang didedikasikan untuk ulang tahunnya itu. —Oneshot. Dedicated to Shrine's event: Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2013! Alternative Reality. BL alert. OOC. SasuNaru, NaruSaku. A belated birthday gift to Uzumaki Naruto. Happy belated birthday, Naruto!


**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

TIME CAPSULE © Natacchi

**Pairings:**

Sasuke to Naruto. Naruto to Sakura.

**Warnings:**

_Alternative Reality. BL alert. Out of Character_ untuk Sasuke. _Oneshot_. _A belated birthday gift to our beloved hero_, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Timeline:**

Sepuluh tahun setelah pertarungan melawan Zabuza-Haku.

* * *

_Dedicated to Sasuke and Naruto Shrine's event:_

**Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2013!**

.

**Special prompt from Shrine:**

_~Time Capsule~_

* * *

"_Nah, semua sudah membawa apa yang kuminta?"_

"_Hn."_

"Yare yare_, tentu saja."_

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai sesi pembuatan kapsul waktu dalam rangka perayaan ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto!"_

"_Osh—_dattebayo_!"_

* * *

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**TIME CAPSULE**

by

=+..Natacchi..+=

* * *

Semilir angin musim gugur berembus damai, mengibas pelan dedaunan hutan yang lebat. Di antara dua pohon raksasa di dekat jalan setapak, tampak sepasang pria tengah berdiri diam layaknya patung. Keduanya memandangi salah satu pohon tersebut tanpa suara—kesunyian itu terus bertahan sampai salah satu di antaranya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Anda yakin ini tempatnya, _Hokage-sama_?"

Pria yang dipanggil _Hokage_ pun tersenyum kecil—jubah lambang pemimpin desa yang dikenakannya berkibar tertiup angin. "Pohon kedua di antara dua pohon raksasa di dekat jalan setapak menuju _Nami no Kuni_(*)… tentu saja aku tidak lupa, Teme," sang _Hokage_ bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu melebarkan senyumnya, "dan jangan panggil aku _Hokage_—kita tidak sedang berada di desa, tahu."

Uchiha Sasuke segera membantah perkataan sang pemimpin desa sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut, "Tapi, _Hokage-sama_, Anda memang seorang _Hokage_. Tidak peduli di mana Anda berada, saya hanyalah asisten Anda, dan tidak sepantasnya saya—"

"Ya, ya. Terserahlah. Pokoknya panggil saja namaku saat kita hanya berdua seperti ini."

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan sang _Hokage_. Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian mendengus—hilang sudah semua rasa hormat yang tadi memancar dari auranya. "Terserah kau saja, Dobe," ucapnya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Itu bukan namaku, brengsek!"

"Hn, Dobe."

"…" Naruto nyaris saja membalas respon singkat Sasuke yang menyebalkan, lalu ia tersadar akan betapa rindu dirinya pada panggilan itu. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kita bertengkar karena hal bodoh seperti ini, ya."

"Hn."

Naruto dapat melihat senyum kecil terlintas di wajah datar Sasuke—_ah, rupanya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama_, Naruto bergumam di dalam hati. Memutuskan untuk mempersingkat waktu yang kian terbatas, sang _Hokage _pirang itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke salah satu pohon yang menjadi tujuan utama ia datang kemari.

"Tidak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu," Naruto menyentuh kulit pohon raksasa itu pelan, "sepuluh tahun sejak misi kita yang melibatkan Zabuza dan Haku di _Nami no Kuni_."

"Hn."

"Apa kau masih ingat apa yang dilakukan Sakura, Teme? Dia ingat hari ulang tahunku."

"Hn."

"Saat itu kita masih dalam perjalanan pulang, dan dia mengingatnya. Aku tidak tahu dia tahu dari mana—tapi dia ingat, Teme."

"…"

"Lalu dia bersikeras ingin memberikan kado ulang tahun untukku—walaupun saat itu kita sedang dalam keadaan letih setelah menyelesaikan misi. Kau bahkan belum sepenuhnya sembuh, Teme."

Memori Sasuke ikut terputar ke belakang saat mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang dilantunkan oleh Naruto. Saat itu, entah kenapa, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura peduli pada eksistensi si bocah pirang yang selalu mengejar-ngejar gadis itu. Sasuke pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura—dan si gadis hanya menjawab dengan enteng, "Karena dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke berharap Naruto tidak akan pernah tahu tentang ini. Ia tahu betapa berharganya kenangan ini bagi sang _Hokage_. Biar bagaimana pun, Naruto menyukai Sakura—walau sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak gadis itu pergi dari dunia ini. Perang besar melawan Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito telah melenyapkan tiga anggota kelompok tujuh lainnya—Sakura, Kakashi, Sai—dan kini, hanya dirinya dan Naruto yang tersisa.

"—Lalu kau ingat, Teme? Dia bilang ingin membuatkan kapsul waktu untukku. Sakura berpikir untuk memberikan kapsul waktu untukku."

Sasuke baru saja kembali dari kenangan masa lalunya sendiri, dan mendapati Naruto sudah berjongkok di depan salah satu pohon raksasa tersebut. Ia maju beberapa langkah, dan setelah sampai di sisi Naruto, Sasuke memberikan sekop kecil pada sang _Hokage._

"Terima kasih," gumam Naruto pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mulai membuka kenangan yang tertanam di balik tanah itu. Memorinya tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu masih membekas kuat. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sakura bisa memaksa Sasuke dan Kakashi membuat surat untuk dibaca dirinya sepuluh tahun lagi.

Tidak hanya soal kapsul waktu—Naruto juga masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke dan Kakashi memprotes saat dipaksa Sakura memberikan kado seadanya dari barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kado apa saja yang ia terima saat itu—Sakura memberinya satu ciuman kecil di pipi, Kakashi memberinya buku _Icha Icha Paradise_ yang baru selesai dibaca, dan Sasuke memberikan satu buah _shuriken _berkarat.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang kautulis untukku tidak, Teme?" Naruto bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya menggali.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia tidak ingat apa yang ditulisnya di dalam surat konyol itu—tapi sepertinya surat itu berisi pesan yang sangat penting…

"Ha! Aku menemukannya, _dattebayo_!"

Naruto baru saja selesai menggali, dan ia menemukan sebuah peti kecil yang pada awalnya merupakan kotak peralatan medis milik Sakura. Kotak itu tidak terkunci, jadi ia tidak perlu susah-susah mencari cara untuk membukanya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia membuka kotak itu dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

"…"

Tiga gulungan surat yang warnanya sudah menguning langsung menarik perhatian Naruto saat peti kecil itu terbuka. Ia mengambil salah satu gulungan itu, lalu membukanya. "Dari Kakashi-_sensei_," ujarnya untuk memberi tahu Sasuke.

Tidak ada respon berarti dari sang asisten, namun Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke mendengar setiap patah kata yang ia lontarkan. Karena itu, Naruto pun mulai membaca isi surat milik Kakashi dengan suara lantang.

_**Kepada Naruto,**_

_**Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus repot-repot membuat surat seperti ini. Sakura memang sering mengeluarkan ide tak terduga, ya.**_

**Yare yare**_**, apa yang ingin kusampaikan ya? Hmm. Kau akan membaca ini sepuluh tahun lagi, ya? Baiklah, semoga kau sudah mencapai impianmu untuk menjadi **_**Hokage**_** saat kau membaca surat ini. **_

_**Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto.**_

—_**Hatake Kakashi**_

_**P.S.: **_**Icha-Icha Paradise**_** yang kuberikan itu sangat berharga. Berjanjilah kau akan terus menjaganya, ya.**_

Naruto mendengus pelan setelah selesai membaca surat milik gurunya tersebut. "Kalau dia tahu sudah seperti apa bentuk buku yang dia berikan padaku itu, dia pasti akan murka," candanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Sedikit penasaran, Sasuke menyuarakan satu pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepalanya, "Memangnya kau masih menyimpan buku itu?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil, "meskipun aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik—sampulnya sudah hampir habis digigit tikus karena terlalu lama disimpan di dalam lemari." Sasuke mendengus sebagai respon, dan Naruto kembali tertawa.

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan saksama saat Naruto menggulung surat dari Kakashi dengan hati-hati sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke dalam peti. Naruto kemudian mengambil gulungan surat yang berada di tengah, dan membukanya perlahan. "Dari Sakura," gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke diam saja saat Naruto mengelus gulungan surat itu penuh kasih—ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman yang mengganggunya saat memperhatikan ekspresi sang _Hokage_ yang penuh akan kerinduan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya tepat saat Naruto mulai membacakan isi surat itu dengan suara pelan.

_**Kepada Naruto,**_

_**Aku tidak tahu apakah kau benar-benar akan membaca surat ini sepuluh tahun lagi atau tidak. Sepuluh tahun itu waktu yang lama, **_**lho**_**! Tapi kuharap jika saat itu benar-benar tiba, semua anggota tim tujuh bisa berkumpul bersama untuk membuka peti kecil ini dan bernostalgia tentang kenangan lama. Sudah dulu ya! Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-sepuluh-tahun-yang-akan-datang!**_

—_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**P.S**_**.:****Psst**_**, aku repot-repot merayakan ulang tahunmu sebagai balas jasa atas aksimu menyelamatkan Sasuke, jadi jangan berpikir kalau aku menyukaimu, ya! Yah, walau kau terlihat sedikit keren **_**sih**_** saat itu. Hehe.**_

Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi campur aduk yang terpancar di wajah Naruto setelah membaca surat milik Sakura. Pundak sang _Hokage _yang biasanya tampak kokoh kini bergetar hebat, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahan melihatnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Sasuke segera meraih tubuh ringkih itu dan memeluknya erat.

Sasuke mulai mengelus rambut pirang milik Naruto saat ia merasakan pemilik surai kuning keemasan itu terisak tanpa suara. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk memberi tahu Naruto lewat gerakan sederhananya, kalau Naruto tidaklah sendiri. Meski tim tujuh kini sudah tak lengkap lagi, tapi masih ada dirinya di sini. Sasuke akan selalu ada. Ia akan terus berada di sisi Naruto sampai kapan pun, dan ia tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi seperti dulu.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu, akhirnya isakan tanpa suara Naruto tak lagi terasa oleh Sasuke. Sang Uchiha kemudian melepas pelukannya dengan gugup, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah sang _Hokage._

"Saya mohon maaf karena sudah begitu lancang, _Hokage-sama_," ucap Sasuke salah tingkah. Suara dengusan milik Naruto terdengar, lalu Sasuke pun memberanikan diri untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Tak disangka, Naruto berekspresi seolah akan meledak tertawa.

"Siapa suruh kau minta maaf, Teme? Dan sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku _Hokage_."

"…"

Bibir Naruto melengkung ke atas membentuk senyum kecil saat mendapati Sasuke yang salah tingkah. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih untuk pelukannya, Teme," ucap Naruto tulus sembari memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Sasuke. Melihat senyum rubah yang khas itu, Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil—lalu kembali bersikap seperti biasa. "Hn," ia merespon seadanya.

Setelah yakin Sasuke tidak akan bertingkah aneh lagi, Naruto mengarahkan iris safirnya untuk menatap hamparan awan putih bersih yang terdapat di langit biru. "Yah, ternyata Sakura merayakan ulang tahunku karena kau, Teme. Sayang sekali."

"…"

"Tapi setidaknya aku senang."

"Hn?"

"Karena dia menganggapku keren saat itu."

"…Dobe."

"Teme! Kalau tidak setuju, bilang!"

Sasuke mendengus acuh sebagai respon, dan Naruto kembali tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Nah, kau masih belum ingat apa isi suratmu? Sebentar lagi akan kubaca, _lho_," Naruto kemudian kembali bergerak untuk mengambil satu gulungan terakhir di dalam peti. Sasuke diam saja saat Naruto membuka tali penggulung surat yang ditulisnya sepuluh tahun lalu itu. Ia masih berpikir keras mengingat-ingat isi surat tersebut.

"_**Kepada Dobe**_," Naruto mulai membacakan isi surat itu keras-keras, "namaku bukan Dobe, dasar brengsek," gerutunya sebagai respon. Ia pun kembali membacakan lanjutannya. "_**Sakura menyuruhku menulis surat untukmu agar kau bisa membacanya sepuluh tahun lagi. Mengingat dirimu yang bodoh dan otakmu yang bermemori pendek, aku rasa kau tidak akan ingat tentang surat ini sepuluh tahun yang akan datang**_." Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk kembali menggerutu tentang komentar Sasuke-sepuluh-tahun-lalu yang menyebalkan itu, "Brengsek. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Teme."

Sasuke samar-samar mulai mengingat isi surat yang ditulisnya sepuluh tahun lalu saat mendengar untaian kalimat yang dibacakan oleh Naruto. Kalau tidak salah, isi surat itu pastilah tentang…

"_**Karena alasan itu, aku memutuskan untuk memberi tahumu alasan mengapa aku menyelamatkanmu saat kau diserang oleh Haku**_." Naruto mengernyit heran saat membacakan ini, namun ia kembali melanjutkannya. "_**Saat tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku tahu ada alasan aneh yang membuatku melakukan hal gegabah itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mau mengakuinya saat itu. Namun saat kulihat kau menangisiku dan kembali berdiri untuk menyelamatkan hidup kita berdua, aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Ya, kau yang bodoh pun seharusnya tahu. Karena sebenarnya, aku**_—"

"AAAH!"

_**SRAK!**_

Naruto sama sekali tak sempat merespon saat Sasuke merebut gulungan surat di genggamannya—salahkan saja suara teriakan kencang milik sang Uchiha yang tiba-tiba berkumandang memekakkan telinga. Naruto tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke berteriak seperti itu sebelumnya, wajar saja jika ia terdiam tak berdaya saat Sasuke menarik lepas surat itu dari tangannya.

"Kau kenapa _sih_, Teme? Suratnya sedang seru, _nih_!" protes Naruto tidak terima saat Sasuke buru-buru menggulung surat yang ditulisnya sendiri sepuluh tahun lalu itu. Mengacuhkan sang _Hokage,_ dengan gesit si asisten mengembalikan surat itu ke dalam peti kecil yang tergeletak di atas tanah, kemudian membawa kotak tua itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah waktunya Anda kembali ke desa, _Hokage-sama_," ujar Sasuke, aura profesionalnya sudah kembali saat ia membungkuk ke arah Naruto. Menelengkan kepala tanda tak mengerti, Naruto bertanya heran, "Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Karena waktunya sudah habis, _Hokage-sama_."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku selesai membaca suratmu, Teme!"

"…Ada baiknya kapsul waktu ini disimpan oleh saya, supaya isinya yang penting bisa aman dan dijaga dengan baik."

"Tapi—"

"Mari kita berangkat, _Hokage-sama_."

"Hoi, Teme! Teme! Tunggu!"

_**Kepada Dobe**_,

_**Sakura menyuruhku menulis surat untukmu agar kau bisa membacanya sepuluh tahun lagi. Mengingat dirimu yang bodoh dan otakmu yang bermemori pendek, aku rasa kau tidak akan ingat tentang surat ini sepuluh tahun yang akan datang**_.

_**Karena alasan itu, aku memutuskan untuk memberi tahumu alasan mengapa aku menyelamatkanmu saat kau diserang oleh Haku**_.

_**Saat tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku tahu ada alasan aneh yang membuatku melakukan hal gegabah itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mau mengakuinya saat itu. Namun saat kulihat kau menangisiku dan kembali berdiri untuk menyelamatkan hidup kita berdua, aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Ya, kau yang bodoh pun seharusnya tahu. Karena sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu.**_

_**Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai seorang **_**dobe**_** sepertimu. Sungguh, aku tidak habis pikir, apa bagusnya seorang **_**dobe**_** pirang yang selalu berkoar kalau suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi **_**Hokage**_**? Kalau kau jadi **_**Hokage**_**, aku bersumpah akan melayanimu seumur hidupku. Hmph. Benar-benar bodoh.**_

…

_**Aku sudah menulis hal yang benar-benar tidak berguna di surat ini. Sudahlah, kau juga tidak mungkin membacanya.**_

_**Sepuluh tahun lagi, ya? Baiklah, mari berandai-andai jika kau membaca surat ini tepat sepuluh tahun lagi. Itu berarti kau membacanya saat hari ulang tahunmu, begitu? Hn, kalau begitu…**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun, Uzumaki Naruto. Terima kasih karena telah lahir ke dunia ini.**_

_**Aku menyukaimu.**_

…

_**Surat ini benar-benar konyol.**_

—_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**P.S.: **_**Shuriken**_** yang kuberikan itu adalah **_**shuriken**_** kesayanganku. Kau pasti berpikir kalau benda itu berkarat karena sudah jelek. Tapi aku sengaja membiarkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu untuk membedakannya dengan yang lain. **_**Shuriken**_** itu kujadikan jimat dan selalu kubawa ke mana-mana. Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik.**_

_**P.S.S.: Dengan asumsi bahwa kau tidak akan pernah membaca surat ini, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan konyolku di sini untuk membuatku cepat melupakannya. Aku menyukaimu. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, menyukai seorang **_**dobe **_**bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, aku menyukaimu. Ya, kurasa itu sudah cukup. Mari berharap aku bisa cepat melupakan perasaan konyol ini.**_

_**P.S.S.S.: Baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Benar-benar yang terakhir. Kalimat terakhir yang ingin kujadikan penutup surat ini. **_

_**Selamat ulang tahun, Dobe.**_

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

(*) _Nami no Kuni = The Land of Waves_ = Negara tempat terjadinya pertarungan antara tim tujuh dengan Zabuza-Haku.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Tanggal tujuh belas bulan Oktober tahun 2013, pukul 23.00 WIB. *ngelap keringat*

Umm, halo? Hehe. Salam, semuanya. Kali ini saya bikin fanfic gaje dengan waktu yang sangat mepet. Batasnya tengah malam ini sih. Eniwei, maaf ya kalo feel NaruSaku agak kuat. Pengennya sih bikin kelanjutan sampai Naruto baca isi surat Sasuke, tapi… *lirik jam* Kayaknya nggak sempet deh. Hehe. Segini aja lumayan 'kan ya? Ya? *maksa* Yang penting tahun ini ngasih kado deh, tahun kemarin udah nggak ngasih. Hiks.

Yosh, sepertinya nggak usah banyak bicara lagi. Pokoke otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto-bb. Semoga kamu bisa dapet ending yang bahagia coretsamaSasukecoret ya. :')

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang berguna demi kemajuan karya ini selalu diterima dengan hati lapang lho~ ;)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
